Multilayer ceramic capacitors that are piezoelectric bodies are deformed when a voltage is applied. When a voltage that changes periodically is applied, the multilayer ceramic capacitors shrink in response to the period. In this regard, it is known that circuit boards with the multilayer ceramic capacitors mounted thereon generally vibrate to generate noise (for example, see Multilayer Product Division, Multilayer Capacitor Mounting Technology Division, “Factor for and Measure of Mounting Method against “Acoustic Noise” of Chip Multilayer Ceramic Capacitor”, metamorphosis, Murata Manufacturing Co., Ltd., December 2008, No. 14, p. 36-37 and Nicolas Guibourg, “Reducing MLCCs' piezoelectric effects and audible noise”, [online], September 2012, EDN, Internet <URL:http://www.edn.com/design/components-andpackaging/4397351/Reducing-MLCCs-piezoelectric-effects-and-audible-noise-?cid=EDNToday>). For example, in the case of mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitors on circuit boards of cellular phones, when such acoustic noise phenomena are caused, there is concern about even small noise because the circuit boards are located near ears. Thus, in order to take measures against acoustic noise phenomena, a finite element method is used to perform vibration analyses of the circuit boards with the multilayer ceramic capacitors mounted thereon.